dingopicturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Der König der Tiere: das grosse Abenteuer/Releases
=Home media= Germany * Der König der Tiere II - Das große Abenteuer (VHS, Jünger 3610) Language: German Der-Koenig-der-Tiere-2 VHS Germany Juenger Front.jpg|front Der-Koenig-der-Tiere-2 VHS Germany Juenger Back.jpg|back kdt2.jpg|full cover * Der König der Tiere 2 (VHS, Kids Play 13522) Released: 2003 (Back cover) • Language: German Der-Koenig-der-Tiere-2 VHS Germany KidsPlay Front.jpg|front Der-Koenig-der-Tiere-2 VHS Germany KidsPlay Back.jpg|back * Der König der Tiere II - Das große Abenteuer (DVD, Best Entertainment) Der-König-der-Tiere-II-Das-große.jpg|front Screenshot 20191227-222404 eBay Kleinanzeigen.jpg|back * Der König der Tiere (= Der König der Tiere: das grosse Abenteuer) (DVD, Planet Song 9529) Released: 2005 (Back cover) • Language: German (listed on back cover) Der-Koenig-der-Tiere-2 DVD Germany PlanetSong Front.jpg|front Der-Koenig-der-Tiere-2 DVD Germany PlanetSong Back.jpg|back * Der König der Tiere (DVD, No distributor mentioned 8510) Released: 2010 (File date) • Language: German • No credits Der-Koenig-der-Tiere-2 DVD Germany Unknown Front.jpg|front Der-Koenig-der-Tiere-2 DVD Germany Unknown Back.jpg|back Der-Koenig-der-Tiere DVD Germany Unknown Menu.jpg|menu * Der König der Tiere II - Das grosse Abenteuer (DVD, Digi Planet International GmbH) 26246330z.jpg|front * Der König der Tiere 2 (DVD, Kids Play) 51Leqelb6hL.jpg|front * Der König der Tiere Teil 2 (VHS, J.E. Schumm GmbH & Co KG 71778?) Language: German Screenshot 20191227-222949 eBay Kleinanzeigen.jpg|front Screenshot 20191227-223004 eBay Kleinanzeigen.jpg|back * Der König der Tiere 2 (DVD, Power Station) Screenshot 20191227-222825 eBay Kleinanzeigen.jpg|front Screenshot 20191227-222843 eBay Kleinanzeigen.jpg|back Compilations * Die große Dschungelbuch Saga (DVD, No distributor mentioned) Die-große-Dschungelbuch-Saga---(DVD).png| front Die-große-Dschungelbuch-Saga---(DVD) (1).png|back * Herkules / Der König der Tiere / Noch mehr Dalmatiner / Aladin und die Wunderlampe (DVD) 312SbrVciQL.jpg| 4 in 1 pack USA * The Lion and his Son 2 (DVD, East West Entertainment) The-Lion-and-his-Son-2 DVD USA EastWest Front.jpg|front Spain * La Leyenda Del Rey León II - Simba (VCD, Providis Digital Record S.L.) Der König der Tiere- Das Grosse Abenteuer (Spanish VCD) Front.jpg|front Der König der Tiere- Das Grosse Abenteuer (Spanish VCD) Back.jpg|back France * Le Roi Lion - Les nouvelles Aventures (DVD, Fun Kid's) 502574-der-konig-der-tiere-0-150-0-225-crop.jpg|front Italy * Il Leone della Foresta (DVD, Bimbo Cartoons) Bimbo-Cartoons-Il-Leone-Della-Foresta-Dvd.jpg|front Denmark * Dyrenes Konge II - Det stove eventyr (Kids Only) 8c81ee8b803011054448f4421d20ddc9.jpg|front (VHS) Dyrenes-konge-2-det-store-eventyr.jpg|front (DVD) =Games= Germany/Netherlands * Der König der Tiere II / Leeuw en Koning II (Windows, WG / TRS Media) Released: 1999 (File date) • Languages: German, French • Full credits • There is also a Dutch language option, but that starts the Dutch dub of two episodes of Kimba the White Lion. König 2 pc.jpg|front Europe * Lion and the King (PlayStation, Midas Interactive) Released: 2000 • Languages: English, French, German Lion_and_the_king.jpg|front * Lion and the King 2 (PlayStation, Phoenix Games) Released: 2003 Lion_and_the_king_2.jpg|front * Son of the Lion King / Der Sohn des Königs der Löwen (PlayStation 2, Phoenix Games) Son-of-the-Lion-King Playstation2 Phoenix Front.jpg|front Der-Sohn-des-Koenigs-der-Loewen Germany Playstation2 Phoenix Front.jpg|front (Germany) * Lion and the King 3 (Nintendo DS) Lion and the king 3.jpg|front =Books= Germany * Der König der Tiere - Neue Abenteuer (Book, Hardcover) Release: 1999 ISBN: 3897555611(ISBN-13: 9783897555617) Lable: Unipart Roswitha-Haas+Der-König-der-Tiere-Neue-Abenteuer.jpg| Front Roswitha-Haas+Der-König-der-Tiere-Neue-Abenteuer 2.jpg|Back * 'König Der Tiere - Neue Abenteuer '(Hardcover) Lable: Unipart. Release: 1999 ISBN: 3897555603 (ISBN-13: 9783897555600) König 1 book.jpg Category:Release galleries